Fitzsimmons week 2013
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: A series of drabbles based off the prompts from Fitzsimmons week. All prompts come from Master of Prompts
1. Seven Dwarves

The first annual FitzSimmons week to celebrate Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.

So here are seven prompts for each day of the week.

1. Seven Dwarves

2. Monkey

3. Degrees

4. Fish Tank

5. Popcorn

6. Lab Coats

7. S.H.I.E.L.D.

Please tag your stories with FitzSimmons Week so that everyone can find it and enjoy it.

- Master of Prompts

-0- - 0 - -0-

A small little drabble based off the first prompt 'Seven Dwarves'. I know FitzSimmons week is probably over by now but I couldn't resist.

-0 - 0-

Simmons looked up from her work as Fitz began whistling, instantly Snow and the Seven Dwarves rose out of their carry case humming slightly as they flew around the room scanning for particulates and evidence.

It was their secret that the quadcopter modules responded to either of them whistling Heigh Ho. They knew that realistically Coulson or even Ward will notice eventually but for now their harmless little secret gave them a little extra thrill.

"Grumpy's found something by the window," says Fitz drawing Simmons out of her thoughts. Simmons walks over to where Grumpy is hovering and begins taking samples to take back to the lab. The sound of Fitz's whistling and the hum of their robotic children filling her with a familiar calm and contentment as she worked.


	2. Toy Monkey

A little drabble based off the second prompt ' Monkey'.

-0- - 0 - -0-

Skye was heading towards her own bunk when she noticed the door to Fitz's room ajar, Skye knew she shouldn't invade a team member or anyone's privacy but Fitz and Simmons were an adorable mystery to her and she wanted see them out of their shared lab more.

She'd already figured out the pair had boundaries, during missions they were Fitz and Simmons but when they thought they were alone they were simply Leo and Jemma.

Skye couldn't help but wonder how to geniuses could be so naive but their crush on each other was too cute. Jemma was a little more subtle though.

Skye peeked around the door and almost squealed. Fitz and Simmons were asleep on his bed. His arm draped over her shoulders as her head rested on his shoulder. A bowl of half eaten popcorn and other snacks surrounded them while Firefly played on the TV mounted on the wall. Skye then noticed that Fitz was hugging a toy monkey in his sleep; she whipped out her phone and snapped a few pictures before slipping out of the room.

Too bad she Coulson wouldn't let her put the pictures on Tumblr.


	3. 3 Degrees of Separation

A little drabble based off the third prompt ' Degrees'.

-0- - 0 - -0-

"You know, I'm a little jealous of Coulson," says Skye during breakfast one morning.

"I am too, he owns a flying car built by Howard Stark," says Fitz, Simmons nods in agreement.

"I meant that he got to meet the Avengers, I tried to meet Tony Stark once" says Skye

"The cosplay probably scared him off," jokes Ward. Skye kicks him under the table. Ward winces as his shin takes a beating.

"Coulson isn't the only one, May's friends with Agent Romanoff, rumour round the office is that they go for Spar and Spa days together," says Ward moving his legs away from Skye.

"Spar and Spa days?" asks Skye.

"Yeah, apparently they spend the morning sparring and then the afternoon together at a spa on their days off. Deputy Director Hill joins them when she can. I'd love to join them, the spa part, not the sparring," says Simmons.

"Simmons has ties to the Avengers too," says Fitz proudly.

"What he means is that I know someone who knows an Avenger it's like three degrees of separation. My old roommate from University met Thor," says Simmons.

"She meet him and then tazered him," says Coulson striding into the galley. "That reminds me, I never returned her I-pod. Simmons, see to it that Darcy gets her I-pod back,"


	4. Fitzsimmons' day out

A little drabble based off the fourth prompt 'Fish Tank'

-0- - 0 - -0-

Leo and Jemma held hands as they skirted around a school group that had stopped for an impromptu lesson continuing on down the ramp way into the large under water walkway beneath the aquarium. Today was one of their rare days off where they weren't FitzSimmons, Bio/Chem and Engineering they were just Leo and Jemma enjoying a day out.

Above their heads a Dasyatidea drifted lazily over their heads.

"Too bad Fury wouldn't let us install a fist tank," says Leo.

Technically we wanted a couple fish tanks, tropical, salt water and fresh water," says Jemma.

"But how did he know?" wonders Leo

"Maybe he saw our internet history and saw that we were getting quotes for the tanks and fish," replies Jemma.

"You don't think they check our internet history all the time?" he asks worriedly.

"Oh Fitz!" says Jemma whacking him on the arm.

"If anyone should be worried about internet histories it would be Skye, she probably has the NATO launch codes saved in one of her files," says Leo.

"No she wouldn't… Coulson would," says Jemma. Leo and Jemma start laughing. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination that Coulson would have something like that tucked away in his office.

Leo and Jemma link arms and continue through the aquarium stopping occasionally for some pictures of the aquatic animals and selfies.


	5. Misconceptions and Eavesdropping

A little drabble based off the 5th prompt "Popcorn'

-0- - 0 - -0-

Skye was walking down the hall in the dorm section towards the galley for a midnight snack after several hours of hacking various agencies around the world for any information on their open cases. As she passed Simmon's bunk she heard muffled sounds. Skye froze when she heard Simmons.

"Oh Leo, it's all in my hair!" said Simmons.

"I'm sorry Jem, I was aiming for your mouth I swear," says Leo.

Skye's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Holy crap it really is the quiet ones you've gotta look out for," murmurs Skye

"Now I'm going to have to take a shower," says Simmons

Skye quickly scurries down the hall and out of sight as Simmons emerges from her bunk pulling bits of popcorn out of her hair. Fitz trailing behind her with brushing of pretzel crumbs.

"Then again maybe they really are that innocent," says Skye turning toward the fridge not noticing that Fitz had followed Simmons into the shower.


End file.
